fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Curenatsuki/Aidoru no Kinshiteru Koi SPOILERS
Heyyyyyo~! This is my first blog post on this wiki! :D Anyways, this blog post will explore deeper into the newest anime I, Curenatsuki, has created: Aidoru no Kinshiteru Koi. So, basically you will see some spoilers! :D The series' ending will be a sad one. But the epilogue is a happy one! :D This blog post will highlight the loveeee~ parts of each spoiler! :D AWWWWWWWW~ Special Events Secret Santa It was Christmas time, and Kasumi's class had Secret Santas. Each Secret Santa would have to give the other person a gift, but before giving the gift they must give a card to the other person with three hints on who he/she is. Each students' Secret Santa was decided in pulling sticks. Students went up to the teacher's desk and pulled sticks. Kasumi pulled a stick out of the jar, and the name she pulled out was: Hikaru Hikawa (meaning she has to be Hikaru's Secret Santa). Hikaru pulled a stick out of the jar, and the name he pulled out was: Kasumi Ayase (meaning he has to be Kasumi's Secret Santa). Kasumi thought day and night about what to give Hikaru, and Hikaru did the same about her present. The day of the Christmas Party, where they would give their presents, finally came. Kasumi got a card from her Secret Santa with the three hints: *I have the same schedule as you (except for music). *I like soccer and my favorite team is Manchester City. *I am a boy. Hikaru also got a card from his Secret Santa with the three hints: *I am a girl. *I like singing. *I am in drama. Kasumi got a full idea of who her Secret Santa is, and so did Hikaru. It was time to guess who their Secret Santas are. The teacher asked: "Who do you think your Secret Santa is?" Kasumi answered confidently: "Hikaru." Hikaru seemed surprised as he handed her the gift. "How did you know?" he asked. Kasumi explained that she went to see the list of schedules and listed down the people who had the same schedule as her except for music, and there were 5 people. There were 3 boys, so she could take out the 2 girls' posibilities. Out of the 3 boys, Hikaru was the only one who was soccer-crazy, so she guessed it was Hikaru. Hikaru handed her the gift, and Kasumi saw that it was a cute stuffed bear. She loved it, and said thank you. Afterwards, it was Hikaru's turn to guess, and he guessed it was Kasumi. She nodded, and handed him the gift. It was a soccer ball, signed by every member of the Manchester City team. Hikaru's eyes were basically glowing with happiness. The stuffed bear now sits on Kasumi's bed every night she goes to bed, and Hikaru always uses the soccer ball and treasures it like it was a piece of gold. School Beach Trip Kasumi's class has a school trip to a beach nearby and they just have fun. Kasumi has a job on that day so she couldn't go with the class. When she told the class that Hikaru seemed a little down (Me: *raises eyebrows* Oooooh....... Hikaru: It's not what you think! Me: Then what is it? Hikaru: Shut up! Me: Shut up back achya! Hikaru and I: *starts fighting*). But when the day of the school trip came, the class and Kasumi found out that Kasumi's job was at the same beach the class was at, so Kasumi could still participate. It was a sunscreen commercial, shot with Kasumi in a swim suit. The whole class watched Kasumi shoot the commercial and Hikaru was seen blushing many times while watching. Kasumi noticed that Hikaru was watching her and blushed. After Kasumi's job was done, she could play with the class. Hikaru was seen staring at Kasumi many times. Natsu Matsuri (School Summer Festival) Summer came, and so it was only natural that the school would have a Natsu Matsuri, or a summer festival. It was set after school, and you had to wear a yukata or kimono to get into the school at night on that day. There were many activities. Here's a list: *Maid Cafe *Fashion Show *Choir Performance *Photo Gallery *Movie *Take-Away Food Store Kasumi participated in the maid cafe, fashion show, and the choir performance. Every student who wasn't participating in anything had to go/watch every activity. First, Kasumi is seen hurrying into the school, wearing a beautiful yukata. She waved to Hono and Mizu, who were waiting for her. They walked to the maid cafe place, and Hono and Mizu found a place to sit, while Kasumi went to change into her maid outfit. She hurried back, and in a professional "maid-cafe-maid" way asked what they would like. Hikaru was sitting at a table near Hono and Mizu's so he could see everything clearly. He blushed at Kasumi's outfit. Hono noticed it and giggled. Then, Kasumi hurried to the fashion show and performed greatly. Hikaru was watching the fashion show. He blushed at Kasumi. (Me: God, Hikaru, you like blushing so much! Hikaru: *blushes* N-Never! Me: You just blushed again! Hikaru: You have a death wish??? Me: Do YOU have a death wish, talking to me like that? Hikaru and I: *start fighting again*) Science Machine-Making Fair Movie Similar to Kasumi's Feelings Confession Meeting Under the Cherry Blossom Trees Goodbyes Kasumi's manager just told her that she has to go to America for work, and probably not ever go back to Japan. Kasumi was appalled by the fact that she has to say goodbye to Hikaru. She ran out of the studio, still not being able to believe that fact and bumped into Hikaru. He asked what's wrong, but Kasumi just looked at him with a tearful face and ran home. She ran straight into her room, curled up into a ball and started sobbing. She refused to eat dinner, and at school she started to become quiet. Even when Hikaru teased her she remained silent. Hikaru remembered Kasumi's tearful face and asked her what's wrong. Kasumi said that he'll understand at 11:30 AM. And sure enough, at 11:30 AM, a cake was brought into the room by Kasumi's manager, who explained that because of work Kasumi would be leaving Japan and going to America, and also the fact that she may not be coming back anymore. Everyone was surprised. Hikaru said encouraged her about going to America. Kasumi went to the front of the class and gave the following speech: "When I first heard this news, I was appalled. I didn't want to leave my great school, my great class, my great friends and of course my great teacher. I cried for long, and I refused to eat dinner. I became quieter in school. But now I understand that everyone has to meet a time where they have to have a 'step up'. This is probably the time my 'step up' has come. I can't ignore my next step, so I must leave. But I hope you won't forget about me. I hope Japan will still see me as Kasumi Ayase, the legendary idol. And with that fact in my heart as I leave Japan, it will be enough." Everyone clapped wildly after this speech. Kasumi gave her best idol smile, but tears still rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably while returning to her seat. After she sat down, she burried her head in her arms and started sobbing wildly. Hikaru, seeing this sight, didn't know what to do. At last came the day when Kasumi has to leave Japan. She goes through the customs of the airport with her manager. She looks back everytime one custom was finished. She hoped to see Hikaru, rushing to her. But no Hikaru. At last, when she was just about to board the airplane, a hand grabbed hers. She looked back, surprised, and saw Hikaru, panting. He said: "Kasumi, I'm sorry that you have to go. I'll miss you. But where ever you are, whenever it is, I'll be your ally and I'll be with you. Remember that." Hearing this, tears rolled down Kasumi's cheeks. But these weren't tears of sadness. These were tears of happiness. She nodded. Hikaru held out his hand. Kasumi held out hers, and shook it. This is the last scene that we see, and it leaves us with a colored pencil drawing of Kasumi's hand shaking Hikaru's hand. Meeting Again After 8 Years After 8 years, they have all turned 19 years old. Kasumi is now a total world-class celebrity and idol, and Hikaru is now a famous soccer player. Hono became a novelist and Mizu became a scientist. The first scene shows Kasumi's manager telling Kasumi there will be a job "today" where they will interview a famous soccer player about his amazing goals. Kasumi nodded, and her manager told her to go to the soccer player's resting room to meet him. Kasumi went there, and knocked on the door. She opened the door and started to introduce herself, but broke off and saw that the soccer player was Hikaru! She was stunned for a few seconds. Then, tears streamed down her cheeks and ran to Hikaru. The series ends with Kasumi and Hikaru sharing a hug (colored pencil drawing). Category:Blog posts